This invention relates to vehicle tow bars, and more particularly to collapsible tow bars arranged for permanent long-term attachment to a vehicle which is to be towed periodically, as is common with RV enthusiasts.
More specifically, the present invention relates to my earlier vehicle tow bar disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 428,791 filed, Oct. 30, 1989, now issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,153, dated Dec. 1, 1991 the present invention providing an improved construction which does not require the great degree of fabricating and machining of specialized parts required in the manufacture of my earlier invention.
Specifically, my earlier invention utilized a telescoping leg construction that required the fabrication of slotted elongated bar members from strengthened material and cooperating box beam members specifically dimensioned and configured for telescoping movement relative to the bar members. Specially configured locking means interconnecting the box beam and the slotted bar member also required significant machining of their many parts for successful operation to secure the leg sections releasably in locked towing condition, and no provision was made for the satisfactory lubrication of the telescoping leg members nor for their protection from dust, dirt, and other deleterious elements of the environment in use.